Ja Imam Talenat
Ja imam talenat! (Serbian Cyrillic: Ја имам таленат!, translation: I've Got Talent!) is a Serbian television series, format of Got Talent series. It is hosted by Vladimir Aleksić and Ivana Bajić; the judges are: director of the Belgrade Philharmonic Orchestra and pianist Ivan Tasovac, theater and movie actress Nataša Ninković, theater and television actor Ivan Bosiljčić. Former judges include Danica Maksimović (actress), Aleksandar Milić Mili (composer and record producer) and Mina Lazarević (actress). The show debuted on September 21, 2009. So far four series have been broadcast. The first series was broadcast on RTV Pink while the other series were broadcast by Serbian public service broadcaster RTS. Format The format for Ja imam talenat! is the same as most Got Talent shows: acts first audition in front of the producers, and later in front of the judges and live audience. Contestants are interviewed by the show hosts, and then they go on the stage where they talk a bit in front of the judges, usually introducing them to their act. Each of the judges has a buzzer in front of them, and if they don't like the performance, they can hit it. If an act receives all three buzzers their time on the stage is over; after that the judges give their reason for buzzing (and usually all three of them give an act a 'no'). If an act receives two or less buzzers, they can continue their performance, after which the judges comment on it, and vote. The majority vote decides if the contestants proceed in the competition: if an act gets two or more 'yeses' they're through to the next round, while two or more 'noes' means they leave the competition. After an act leaves the stage, they are interviewed by the show hosts once more. After all the auditions, judges have to pick top forty from all the acts that they've sent through. The top forty, usually referred to as the semi-finalists, are divided into five groups of eight acts, and they compete in live shows for the public vote. During semi-final shows, public gets to vote their favourite three acts of the night. The act with the most votes goes directly to the final, while second act is voted on by the judges from the other two acts that got the top votes. I ja imam talenat During the second season a companion show was made, called I ja imam talenat (meaning: I've got talent as well!). It is hosted by Una Senić. It's broadcast on a daily bases, and it focuses on the contestants seen during that week's main show. The contestants are usually interviewed back in their hometowns, and talk about their everyday life, and how they develop their talents. The show also features some of the auditions that haven't made the weekly show. During the semi-finals and the final, the show gives a backstage look to all of the performances, and how the producers and acts come up with performances. This page was created on May 20, 2015 by DarkUnknownWarrior. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Serbian YouTubers